Insomnia
by MD14
Summary: O/S - Something's keeping Andy, and therefore Sam, awake.


He feels a firm poke to his shoulder, that's what gets him up in the end.

She'd been sighing loudly for the better part of a half hour, but she was moving on to physical interruptions. He knew she was fine, just bored, so he tried to sleep through it, make her believe he truly was undisturbed. But she knows his sleeping habits too well.

Knows he sleeps lighter than a feather, and that his senses are usually hyper alert at night, especially when she stays over.

"Sam." She hisses, poking him persistently.

He can only stir a grunt.

"Are you awake?" She asks, hope in her voice, despite the fact that she's already got her answer.

"No." He insists firmly, lolling his head to the side, her side, just a little more. He's silently encouraging her to talk while he rests. They have to be at work in four hours.

"I can't sleep." She whispers, even though there's no one else to disturb in the house.

He doesn't say anything, but she knows he's listening.

When he isn't a talker, when he couldn't talk to her, she always knew to reassure herself that he listened. Better than anyone she's ever known. And it's no different tonight. Not this second time around.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam." She whispers, harshly, crescendo-ing his name.

He finally opens one eye lid, squinting like crazy into the dark. He can feel how close she is, but his eyes need time to adjust to the darkness that his room is bathed in.

"What?" He asks at last, hoping she at least has something of value to say.

"Uh, I dunno, I just can't sleep." She says, starting to run her fingers up and down his arm, gently bring him out of his sleepy haze.

He groans again, and thinks briefly about turning away from her, but she's been helping the D's out with a case. And he's the one who has to deal with her tomorrow if she doesn't get any sleep.

"I told you that watching that movie was a mistake. Did I not?" He asks, wanting her to first admit that he was right before he tries to help her out.

He spent the first twenty minutes of the film telling her how scared she'd get, and it would keep her up, and she took it as a challenge instead.

As he had guessed, she spent most of the movie mumbling 'It's not real, it's not real.' into his shoulder, and hiding herself from the killer on screen.

The wind is pretty loud tonight though, he'll give her that, it's spooky. He's been meaning to trim that branch on the tree by the bedroom window... hadn't gotten around to it yet. So it's been tapping lightly against it since this afternoon.

It's scaring her for sure.

She moves in a little closer to him, probably willing him to wrap an arm around her. But then they both hear a creak in the floorboards.

"Oh my god. Sam. Oh my god." She says, hurriedly, pushing and poking at him. He gets the hint, and sits up, throws the covers off, and grabs his gun out of the bedside table.

He can hear Andy moving around behind him, she drops to the floor to check under his bed.

"Do you have a bat?" She asks, popping her head up over the mattress. He turns to look at her, eyebrows furrowed.

"Why would I have a bat when I have a gun McNally?"

"Well what am I supposed to use?"

"Just... stay here. Okay? Please? I swear if you come down while I'm clearing, and I shoot you, it's your own fault." He says, dead serious, walking to the door. He opens it slightly, and checks around, before disappearing down the hall.

She sits up in the bed, sheet clutched to her chest. Worse case scenarios running through her head. It was over a year ago now, but once you've experienced a home invasion, it's something you always fear. Somebody breaking into your home, your shelter, the place you should feel safest, it's a huge violation.

And now Sam's wondering around with his gun, and she doesn't even have a bat.

She's got a gun _and_ a bat...

"All clear!" He yells, having made his way downstairs and finding no threats.

She hears his heavy footsteps returning, and even though she knows its him, she doesn't let her grip on the sheets go until she sees his face.

"It was just the neighbours cat. You left the kitchen window open, he crawled in through there." He huffs, climbing in next to her.

She cuddles right up close to him, sheepishly, also sorry for making him get up when it was her own fault.

"Thanks for getting rid of the demon cat." She whispers before kissing his neck, right where her head is settled. "I'll sleep now I promise."

Her voice is definitely soft, and sweet, purposefully, like she's just some innocent woman whose hero just rescued her.

He's just about to drift off again when she says,

"We're so getting a dog."


End file.
